


Slow Hands

by ohmyships



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Small Drabble, bellamy and Clarke dancing, idk what this is, slow hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyships/pseuds/ohmyships
Summary: Fic inspired by the song Slow Hands





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is. I’ve heard this song 3 times on the radio today and this is what came to mind. Hope you guys read and enjoy. Any mistakes are mine cause I wrote this on my cell phone.  
> I do not own any of the characters of The 100, no matter how much I would like to.

Bellamy doesn’t even know how he and Clarke got roped into buying their friends a round at the bar, today of all days. Granted their group did help them move all of Clarke’s things into their new place today. Maybe he owes them, but they’re all tired and sweaty and honestly, he just wanted to crash with Clarke and pretend to watch something on Netflix but really just pass out from exhaustion. But with just a pout from Jasper and a longing look from Monty and here they are. Cramped in a bar with too many people. 

 

Finally Clarke and Miller make it back to the booth with the pitchers of cold beer, maybe it’ll be worth it coming here. 

 

Clarke slides in next to him and he puts his arm around her shoulders and she just fits. Words can’t begin to express how grateful he is that they found each other again after so long. Losing touch with her was like losing a piece of himself he never knew he had. But life happens and you aren’t always in control, so when he finally found her again, this time he wasn’t letting go. 

 

He can tell by the light in her eyes that she’s happy to be here with their friends despite her recent hectic schedule. He’ll indulge them all for an hour, maybe two then he gets to play the ‘old man needs his sleep’ card to get out of here. 

 

After four ice cold pitchers, he’s hoping the gang is winding down, but of course Jasper starts sneaking over to the dj to request random songs he thinks everyone is interested in. Bellamy may have some odd tastes, but to him, William Hung is not even on his radar of music. It’s then he notices that Jasper dragged Clarke with him and she’s gotten that mischievous look on her face that he’s grown just a tad wary of. 

 

He sees her slowly make her way to the mostly empty dance floor, swaying her hips and closing her eyes to a music only she hears at the moment. She twirls around a few times and he can’t help the smile that comes to his face, and he doesn’t ever want to stop smiling at her for the rest of their lives. 

 

She opens her eyes and sends him a smirk and what he thinks is supposed to be a wink, but leave it to Clarke to halfway blink at him. He’s so in love with her he can’t help but find the effort endearing. Slowly she curls her finger at him to join her on the floor. Now Clarke knows he’s not a big dancer, but he’ll indulge her for tonight. 

 

Laughing, he makes his way to her and wraps his arms around her waist to draw her in. She smiles up at him like he’s hung the stars, which is how she frequently says he got his freckles that so closely resemble the constellations. He lets her have this, because to him, she is his whole world. 

 

They stand there like two fools in love swaying to their own music and then he hears the first few bars of music come through the speakers. It’s sounding oddly familiar but he can’t place it until he peers down to see the smile on Clarke’s face. This is her new favorite obsession, this song has been her personal project as of late. She sings is constantly, always trying to nail all of the words, the highs and lows of it. So this is why she looked like she was up to something. 

 

She starts to sing in my ear while curling her hands around my neck to grab my hair and pull herself closer to me. 

 

We should take this back to my place...

 

I let out a small chuckle, “Clarke, we have the same place now.” She cuts me off, “Bell, just, let me have this ok?” I nod my agreement as she continues to sing to me. 

Cause I want you bad...

 

She starts letting her hands roam down my neck to my shoulders, squeezing to relieve tension that’s built up today, then hooking her hands around my biceps to let her lips linger at my ear to tell me “yeah I want you baby”. Letting out a soft sigh, I pull her even closer to nuzzle her neck and I can already see where this song is going and it’s going to kill me, but I’m going to love every moment of it. 

 

Moving down my arms, she pries my hands off her hips, which is no easy feat. Slowly she makes her way to tangle our hands together as she sings the next line. 

 

I’ve been thinking bout it all day

 

“Clarke”, I whine, “I’ve been trying real hard all day not to think about it.” 

 

Finally moving in together is a big, wonderful step and having our best friends help us out is great, but he’s been trying to not to think about Clarke all day cause nobody would leave them alone for longer than 5 minutes at a time all day! 

 

And I hope you feel the same way

 

Nothing could stop him from ever wanting Clarke. So he tells her, “Always.” He knows the torture has just started and he’s already desperate for her. She’s placed his hands back on her hips and has quickly moved hers to his chest, to stroke his pecs through his sweaty shirt. She leans back in to whisper the next words against his mouth, lightly grazing his lips with the light words she sings softly. 

 

Cause I want you bad, yeah I want you baby

 

Trying to chase her lips for a kiss shouldn’t be that hard but she pulls back and begins swaying her hips with purpose to the chorus of the song while running her slow hands down his chest, up his sides, one finding its way to his back. 

 

Slow slow hands, like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry

 

Between her singing the words at him, her hands running all over him, and the music coming through the speakers, he feels surrounded, consumed by Clarke. His entire focus is on her. Her hands trailing fire along his body, her hips underneath his hands moving so sensuously, her lips singing these wonderful words. 

 

No, no chance that I’m leaving here without you on me 

 

He feels the exact same way. Finding himself swaying with her and trying to bring her closer by banding his arms around her back, but she tuts at him shaking a finger, and keeps a little bit of distance between them, looking him right in the eyes singing the last of the chorus. 

 

I, I know, yeah I already know that there ain’t no stopping your plans, and those slow hands

 

She’s going to be the death of him. He almost chokes on his own tongue by the look she’s giving him, and emphasizing the last two words, with her own slow hands running down his chest to roughly grab at the waistline of his pants and pull his hips to hers. 

 

Slow hands

 

I just want to take my time

 

She releases his jeans, grabs his hands off her hips and with a signature Clarke wink, spins around and backs up until her back is flush with his chest and places his hands on the front of her hips, gently squeezing his hands as she moves her right hand behind his head to play with his curls at the nape of his neck. 

 

We could do this baby all night 

 

Slowly, she pushes herself back into him, arching her back, causing his hands to spasm at her hips. He hides his face in her neck, placing open mouthed kisses along her neck as she sweetly sighs and turns to whisper in his ear...

 

Cause I want you bad yeah I want you baby

 

Slow hands, like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry

 

No, no chance that I’m leaving here without you on me 

 

I, I know, yeah I already know that there ain’t no stopping your plans, and those slow hands

 

Trying to remind himself that they are very much in a public place is the hardest thing in the world right now. He’s dying to get her home but he’s dying to see, feel, experience this show of hers until the end. Never before has he been so torn and truly not know what to do. 

 

Fingertips putting on a show, got me now and I can’t say no

 

Want to be with you all alone

 

Those words said into his ear by a breathless Clarke are his undoing. Turning her head towards him, his eyes piercing into hers, he follows the song and says “take me home, take me home”.

 

Fingertips putting on a show, can’t you tell that I want you baby yeah

Slow hands, like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry

 

No, no chance that I’m leaving here without you on me 

 

I, I know, yeah I already know that there ain’t no stopping

 

Slow hands, like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry

 

No, no chance that I’m leaving here without you on me 

 

I, I know, yeah I already know that there ain’t no stopping your plans, and your slow hands

 

Slow hands


End file.
